1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring electrical power, and more specifically to a magnetic power connector for transferring power without electrically conductive contact.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of means are known in the art for transferring electrical power from a power source, such as a piece of power equipment,to another piece of equipment requiring power. Typically power transfer occurs between fixed sources or power supplies which allow for the use of conductive elements e.g. cables which are mechanically attached thereto. The cables may be permanently attached between the power source and the energy consuming equipment, or may be removably attached through the use of couplers. Though such cables are efficient in power transfer, they are wholly ineffective in situations where power must be transferred between a fixed piece of equipment and a mobile piece of equipment. Additionally, such connectors often contain unshielded electrically conductive elements subjecting a user to shock hazards, and require considerable insertion force. Such connectors are not useable in situations where thousands of duty cycles will occur, nor are they useable in situations where connections are to be made by machine means such as robotic manipulators.
Other means of transferring power to and between mobile machines generally comprise converting the power into a form of radiation e.g. light or microwave, and directing it to a receiver on the mobile piece of equipment. Such power transfer is highly inefficient, and potentially hazardous to persons or objects exposed to the power beams.
Other devices are known in the art which can induce currents between non-contiguous halves of the device. One familiar example of such a device is a control means for an implanted pacemaker wherein the control means may be placed against the skin above an implanted pacemaker and can induce a current in the pacemaker to alter a rate of the pacemaker. Such devices are limited, however, to generating switching currents, and do not transfer power.